red vs blue: insanity inside
by warbuff227
Summary: AU where maine never got shot in the throat and never needed sigma allowing Carolina to receive him rated m for violence and tex
1. Chapter 1

Highway during freelancer heist, Carolina POV

This entire mission went to hell because of tex, thought Carolina as she and her comrades raced down the highway to the EVAC, she thinks she is so good I'll show her once were done here, she thought as returned her attention to the enemy in front of her, noticing him leveling a gun at her,

"Nice try" she said as she performed a halo jump and avoid the shot.

Carolina heads up" York shouted as he threw the brute shot Maine got earlier

"Got it York" she said as she caught the weapon and proceeded to stab the rebel in front of her

"Not so tough are you now, what are you gonna do about it now!" she yelled to the rebel in front of her, the rebel said nothing and threw his pistol to his ally fighting Maine.

"Oh now you don't Maine catch" she said as she threw the brute shot to Maine who caught it and beat the solider in front of him just before he was about to shoot him in the throat, the solder grunted as he retaliated knocking Maine to the ground and briefly fighting Carolina before Maine gets up and misfires causing him to derail the truck they're on causing him and Carolina to fall of before being picked up by York.

"York they have the package after them!" Carolina shouting see the rebels with the case,

"I'm on it Carolina." York says flooring their vehicle down the road after them.

"look it's Texas! York shouts as Texas drives past them with a rocket launcher. "Their closing the exits, 479er do you copy!" Carolina shouted into her com.

"I copy Carolina I have you in my sight now", she said as she flew past them.

"Bring her down 479er, York, Maine time for you to go I'm going after Texas."

"You sure, we can help you?" asked York sounding unsure while Maine just grunted.

"I'm sure now move!" she yelled as 479er brought the pelican down next to them.

" All right good luck Carolina." York said as he jumped while Maine stared at Carolina a few more seconds before jumping from the warthog while Carolina stood on the hood of the warthog waiting for it to reach then using the momentum from the crash to give her a speed boost for the run to the case before Tex could.

* * *

Mother of invention, after Carolinas implantation

It was a blur at first everything was shadowy and unclear, then as it began to clear up Carolina felt like her head was ponding and no longer felt some of her thoughts were her own and then just briefly everything in her vison was red before it returned to normal as she brushed it off and turned to the one in charge of the implantation.

"How do you feel" he asks,

"I'm fine" she say's feeling like she wasn't in control of her answer brushing it off as a side affect.

"good." he say's as he begins taking notes on how the procedure went " I'll leave you to get your bearings."

he say's as he leaves, leaving her alone in the med bay, as her surroundings flare up in a more intense red causing her to grip her head in pain.

"You must be agent Carolina allow me to introduce myself I am Sigma your new A.I." the A.I reveled to be Sigma says as the pain subsides.

looking up at her new A.I she says "Sigma is your name huh well nice to meet you." she says again feeling like it wasn't her saying her words.

"Indeed I think we will go together." he says before she can think further and responds.

"We will find that out when the time comes." she says staring at Sigma.

"Still I believe that when the time comes you will see how much I benefit you." Sigma responds

"If you say so Sigma." Carolina say' as she grabs he helmet and heads to her room.

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

Mother of invention, Freelancer classroom

Pain, that's the one word that comes to mind when she's thinking with Sigma in her head, as her surroundings flare up in red for the fourth time that week, Sigma says that it will all be over soon, what he means she can't understand.

"Yeah I got a question, why do we got to learn all this stuff?." South responded in annoyance."

A.I theory is like vehicle maintenance South, if were going to use this equipment we need to learn how to care for it." Carolina answers quickly returning her attention to Sigma. he is very cryptic about what he says, she thinks pain flaring up again as she quietly grunts in pain.

"That was very rude." York's A.I Delta say's in response to something South say's.

"Oh cry me a river lightbulb." South retorts uncaring. "Why are we sitting in this room listening to this elementary school bullshit when some of us don't even have A.I's." south said in frustration.

"you'll get one soon enough South, and quit complaining, Maine is getting two A.I's, South as part of the Directors experiment, got it." Carolina say's in anger but feeling slightly excited at the fact, why that is she can't place.

"Oh please don't bullshit me Carolina your just saying that to make yourself feel better about last mission." South replies in anger her voice rising.

"Watch your mouth South if Maine was shot in the throat during the mission I would have given Sigma to him." Carolina responds feeling more pain flare up.

"Oh sure you would of Carolina, be a hero Carolina." South say's wanting to leave the classroom so she can train for their upcoming mission.

"Want to tell me that to me that to my face South." Carolina say's getting out of her chair ready for a fight.

"Enough both of you, agent Carolina sit back down or I'll suspend you from the next mission, understood?" the Director yells to both agents, Carolina grudgingly taking her seat.

"Understood, sir." she responds in irritation.

"Carolina would you really give your A.I to Maine?. York asks her before she can go back into her own thoughts.

"Yes I would have York." she answer, turning to face York, while York nods.

"If I may say something, I am grateful for being partnered with agent Carolina our implantation went smoothly aside from the usual headaches" sigma say's while Carolina say's nothing, just before she starts gripping her head in pain, delivering an audible groan of pain as red flare's up stronger than it has previous times turning her desk red before going back to normal.

"Carolina, you okay York say's appearing next to her along with Maine, both looking worried.

"I'm fine York Carolina say's putting her pain aside to answer York's question.

"It seems that Carolina's headaches are still happening may I suggest we put off our lesson on metastabilty for the time being Director?" The Consular asks his boss standing next to him.

"Very well class dismissed agent York please take Carolina to the med bay." the director say's leaving with the Consular.

"Come on Lina let's take you to see the doctor" York say's grabbing Carolina's hand and helping her through the door unaware of Sigma staying in the room as the door closes.

"Everyone needs their mark" say's as he begins putting together all the various A.I's on screen making a symbol appear on screen. smirking mysteriously as the symbol finish's.

* * *

?

Carolina wakes as a sound from the hall startles her, she gets up from her cot as she walks to the door opening it to find the hall abandoned. "Who's there" She say's as she looks around but see no one around. She turns to go back into her room when she hears a faint whisper.

"Behind you." the voice say's as Carolina turns around only for a shadowy arm to grab her by the throat

"What the hell, let go of me!" She gasps as she tries to free herself but to no avail, as she continues to struggle she hers the voice say something.

"You can't resist forever agent Carolina." The voice say's as the arm holding her slams her into the wall causing her vison to go black.

* * *

Mother of invention, Carolina's quarters

Carolina wakes with a gasp as she scrambles to sit up.

"Is they're a problem agent Carolina?" Sigma say's as he appears over her shoulder.

"No everything is alright Sigma just a bad dream that's all." She say's as she walks into her bathroom to splash some water on her face.

"Dreams are worth talking about Carolina." He says as she finish's splashing water on her face.

"Why would an A.I believe dreams are worth talking?" She asks him as she walks back to her bed and sits down.

"We have to be interested in the safety of our agents Carolina no one else understands an agent like they're assigned agent." He say's as he begins rotating around her.

"That maybe the case but it's not important enough to talk about Sigma." she say's as she lay's back down to go to sleep.

"Very well, good night agent Carolina." He say's as he disappears from view.

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

Mother of invention, Training room, one week later,

"F.I.L.S.S run the training program." Carolina said walking out to the training floor readying herself for another training program.

"Yes agent Carolina." the Freelancer A.I spoke as training targets popped up, Carolina taking them out with York watching from the observation room above the training room.

"York how are you doing?" agent North asked walking up to York looking out at the display on the training room below.

"Fine how about you north?" York responded

"Fine, say have you noticed anything different about Carolina lately?" North asked curious.

"Yeah I heard that Carolina slapped South a few day's ago did she tell you about that?" York asked back.

"Yeah she told me about that I also heard-." North started to say but was interrupted by agent Texas.

"Heard what North?" she asked walking up.

"I heard she almost knocked C.T out during a training match, Carolina been getting more aggressive lately." North said looking worried.

"I think were all in agreement on that." York said looking at Carolina. Turning his attention back to Tex he asked. "No offense intended but why are you here neither of you are exactly on the best of terms remember." York said pointing out the obvious.

"I heard she was training and I thought I should crash the party." Tex said sounding smug. "All jokes aside as the number one I should keep on top of the other agents training shouldn't I." She said in a serious tone this time.

"Fair enough, though it doesn't make sense for you to stay in the shadows and then when your number one just drop by unannounced." North said pointing out the elephant in the room. "So why are you really here?" He Asked getting to the point.

"Fine, I came here to ask you both something, is that better." Texas said annoyed.

"Much better, so what was your question Then?" York asked wondering.

"Have either of you two suddenly got angry and when did your headaches end?

"Haven't gotten angry and my head aches stopped a few weeks ago." York said confused

"Same here, why are you asking us this?" North replied confused.

"So you two are doing fine yet Carolina seems to be getting worse right." Tex said making more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah why do you think this is Sigma's doing?" North asked.

"Maybe, I would be carful around her if I was you." Tex said as she turned around and left.

"She might have a point you know." North said as York turned around in his chair returning his attention to Carolina.

"I know North but she hasn't told me that anything is wrong so unless she asks for help I can't do anything." York said sounding upset.

"If your going to stay here I'm going to go get some rest, see you later York." North said as he left.

"Yeah see you later North." York said as he returned his attention to Carolina

* * *

Carolina POV

Carolina had just completed her sixth round of training when she looked up to see North and York talking to Texas."What are they talking to her about." She wondered angrily.

"Maybe there talking about you." Sigma suggested.

"They have no right to talk about me to that BITCH." she yelled in her mind growing increasingly angry.

"Well gossip spreads easily" Sigma said to her mind.

"I know that Sigma, and never mind North but York shouldn't even want to talk to her." She thought.

"York is the kind of person that forgives easily." Sigma concluded.

"yeah he forgives to easily." Thinking back to Tex's first day.

* * *

Mother of invention, training room, day of Texas's arrival

She remembered it like it was yesterday, the grunts aboard the ship were excited about a three-on-one match with Maine, Wyoming, and York against a new recruit the whole ship was a buzz about the match so naturally she had to see what the fuss was about, so she joined the other freelancers in the observation deck as the match began. The match started of with the new girl named agent Texas started out beating her other three allies right of the bat winning every round and then at the end something changed.

Maine and Wyoming swapped there practice ammunition for live ammunition and grenades to beat Texas growing tired of their constant losses.

"They're using live ammunition that's against protocol!" Washington yelled as C.T made a comment that suggested she thought the Director ordered them to. things went to hell when Maine threw a grenade which landed next to York, followed by Tex shooting York with the paint causing his armor to lock up as the grenade went off. It was instant panic as the other Freelancer's started panicking as she called for a medic to the floor.

After the doctors took York away the Director came out and Wash told him what happened and instead of him punishing Maine and Wyoming, he congratulated them and reprimanded Washington by saying the enemy won't follow protocol before leaving with the Consular.

* * *

Present day

York was lucky to have survived the blast and for him to forgive her so easily was infuriating to Carolina who was know back in her room.

"If the Director was so easily willing to allow York to be critically how willingly would he let an agent die." Carolina said out loud now that she was alone.

"All the agents are expendable save for Texas, even though she is a new agent the Director obviously only cares about Texas." Sigma said appearing in front of her.

"She fucks everything up and the Director doesn't even reprimand her ONCE!" Carolina screamed in anger.

"That's why you can only trust you installed A.I Which means you can only trust me." Sigma said knowingly "You'll take back the number one spot, with my help of course." Sigma responded mischievously.

"I know thanks Sigma." she say's as she goes to sleep.

"Your welcome agent Carolina." Sigma say's as he goes back into storage.

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

Mother of invention, briefing room

"Enemy fighters detected sir." The Consular said.

"Fight well Consular, let's send them back to the scrap yard." The Director said as the Mother of inventions guns took out one of the three fighters, with the other two opening fire on the ship.

"Sir, it appears we are taking fire" The Consular said regaining his footing as the ship rocked.

"Send the dropship, get the team in position." The Director said.

"It appears that they knew we were coming." The Consular said not sure of how they knew of their plan.

"Yes it does, remind me to investigate our agents when thy return Consular." the Director said as he looked at the leader board while the Consular logged his request on his data pad.

* * *

Freelancer pelican, Carolina POV

"Well that went to hell quicker than expected, out of the frying pan and into the shit." 479er complained, looking at the battle around them.

"Were going to need a knew rally point, York what the hell happened out there?" Carolina asked.

"The hanger control deck exploded, not like I can go back in there anyway." York said as he was floating out in space.

"Were going to have to move in through the main hanger bay, can you get us in there?" Carolina asked looking at the their pilot.

"It'll be hot getting in there but I can do it relax." She said confidently.

"Good, York can you get to the main hanger bay?" Carolina asked as the man in question looked towards the new rally point.

"It's not that far off, provided I don't get blown up between here and there yeah." York said. "And I'm fine thanks for asking." He said sounding annoyed.

"Just get to the hanger bay York, see you there." Carolina said as she got up to inform the others about the change in plans not hearing York's response. "All right everybody, change of plans our entry point has been locked down so were going to have to head in through the main hanger, expect heavy resistance once we set down, sync." She said looking to everyone.

"Sync." was the response from her fellow Freelancers as she checked her gear making sure it was all in order.

"Gravity hammer, Plasma rifles, Jetpack, Grappling gun, and my Magnum, good." Carolina said to herself waiting for 479er to announce it was clear to begin the assault on the enemy ship.

"All right everyone this is as close as I can get you you'll have to use Jetpacks to get the rest of the way there." 479er sounding preoccupied

"Copy that 479er lets go everyone." Carolina said getting up from her seat, followed by her allies. "Okay now make sure you use your jetpacks sparingly, because I won't be helping if you end up like Georgia."

"What happened to Georgia?" Wash asked worried.

"Trust me you don't want to know what happened to him." North said vaguely.

"But I do want to know what happened." Wash asked scared now.

"Shut up and follow me and you'll be fine Wash" Carolina said as she took off through the debris field followed by the others.

"Eyes up, everyone." Carolina said as she landed in the hanger as York landed with a thud.

"Well, how are you guys doing." York said as he got up.

"We are doing just fine York." North said handing him an assault rifle

"Can the chatter people, now let's do this." Carolina said as started taking shots at the insurrectionists as the battle began.

* * *

C.T POV

As the battle began C.T. slipped away and made her way back outside to the location the leader was and upon arrival saw two guards and took them out but when she pointed her rifle at the leader she tossed it to him and said, "Started without me I'm hurt." in mock sadness.

"I was worried about you, do you have the data?" he asked.

"Right here, now we have everything we need to take down Project Freelancer." She said as she tossed a data chip to the leader as the two guards got back up.

"You should really get some better security maybe those guy's we met during the heist?" she asked smugly.

"We need team leaders and they're the best we have on our side, are you ready to go because your not going back to them." The leader said sounding worried for her safety.

"I'm fine and bedside's I can still get more information from them, they don't my true loyalty's" she said sounding sure of herself.

"Not with what I heard from you, you said your team leader almost knocked you out once, if they're not already suspicious of you she WILL kill you before you can do anything else to our benefit." he said putting emphasis on the will.

"You doubt me to much I'll be fine." She said as she as she prepared to leave back to the main hanger bay.

"Connie please I can't lose you." he said using her full name pleading with her.

"Alright, let's go." She said giving in to her friend.

"Thank you, let's get to our head quarters." he said as he left for his ship C.T in tow behind him.

* * *

Back at the main hanger bay, Carolina POV

"That's the last of them." Said York who had joined up with them just as the battle began. "Let's hope that we didn't leave one alive." York said also sounding exhausted.

"Agreed." Delta said also sounding relived that the fight was over.

"For once I agree with the lightbulb." South said.

"Must you call me a lightbulb South." Delta said sounding annoyed.

"What I thought you got used to it, fine I'll stop calling you lightbulb, Delta." she said sounding upset at the fact she couldn't use the term she enjoyed calling him without him getting annoyed.

"Thank you, South." Delta said happy at the fact she would stop calling him lightbulb all the time while South just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey Wash are you okay?." North said to Wash who was mumbling over and over about how much car's hated him.

"A car almost landed on him, he's lucky he's not a pancake at the moment." Carolina said not caring about her mumbling teammate.

"You know you could be a little nicer to him Carolina." North said turning his focus back to Washington who had stopped mumbling.

"Yeah whatever, Sigma are they're any enemies left on the ship?" She asked her A.I not paying any mind to her teammates.

"None but I detected a ship leaving the leader hanger bay a few minutes ago." Sigma responded,

"You mean the leader got away, damn it" Carolina cursed as she hit the wall next to her in anger.

" Hey not to interrupt but has anybody seen C.T?" Wash asked causing Carolina to snap her attention back to the area around and realize that C.T was no where to be found. Her vison turned blood red as she realized that they had been betrayed by one of their own.

"Next time I see C.T I WILL KILL HER!" she yelled as she punched the wall so hard that an indention was left in place of her fist.

"Team this is 479er I'm coming in to pick you up we need you back on the ship." 479er said as she landed in the hanger bay to pick the team up.

"Come on Carolina let's get back to the ship." York said as he grabbed her shoulder only to be shrugged off by his team leader.

"Get your hand OFF me York." Carolina said as she started walking silently followed bye York as they boarded the pelican.

END OF CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5

?

Carolina wakes as she feels a hand grabbing her throat, she panics as she shakes the hand off of her. "Who the hell are you?" Carolina asks as she gets up into a fighting stance.

"Your destiny, agent Carolina." A male voice responds as he also get's into a fighting stance.

"So you want to do it that way tough guy come on." Carolina said as she started throwing punches, but the figure quickly grabbed her arm and broke it. "Aha!" she screamed as she fell to the floor in pain.

"Why do you resist agent Carolina?" The figure asks as he kneels on the ground besides her. "why do you resist your destiny agent Carolina?"

"Go to hell!" Carolina said as the stated tracing his hand along her arm.

"You will give in eventually agent Carolina, you will." The figure say's as her vison goes black.

* * *

Mother of invention, briefing room

"This is Wyoming we spotted the leader at the Bone Yard, C.T's with him, permission to engage sir?" say's Wyoming said over the com setup to command he and Florida had.

"Negative Wyoming It's to risky to have the two of you attack alone, wait for the team to arrive to begin the attack." The director said as he motioned for the consular to ready the team for the mission ahead as he began calling for names to assemble in the hanger bay.

"Copy that but don't wait to long, Wyoming out. Wyoming said as he cut the com.

"Sir I have something to talk to you about." the consular said waiting for the director to respond to him.

"Say what you have to say consular." The director said

. "Well I called the team to the hanger for the assault but I suggest that we sideline agent Carolina sir." the consular said waiting for a response.

"Why would we put agent Carolina on the bench for this mission consular?" He asked curious at his reasons.

"Well members of the team have reported that agent Carolina has begun aggressively acting out on team mates, and a medical report seems to suggest that Carolina hasn't been sleeping well and she also appears to be losing her mental health, showing sign's of losing her sanity." the consular said waiting for a response.

"What do you suggest consular?" asking his second in command.

" I suggest that agent Texas take her place on this mission" The consular stated.

" Very well we will need to tell them about the change personally, agents Carolina and Texas report to the briefing room." the director said over the over the com system.

* * *

Five minutes later

"So why'd you call us here?" agent Texas asked seeing that Carolina had already arrived.

"The consular and I have discussed this and we have decided this, agent Carolina, due to the outburst you have had against your fellow squad mates and debate over your mental health you are to remain here during the mission and agent Texas will take your place on the mission understood?" The director said watching Carolina process this information.

"Sir I'm fine, I can lead the mission and C.T needs to pay for her betrayal last mission" Carolina said sounding angry.

" We understand your want to kill C.T but we can not let your drive for vengeance get an ally killed on the mission.

" Sir with all due respect if anyone dies on the mission it will be they're fault not mine, I'm going and I don't care what you say!" Carolina said sounding pissed.

"Agent Carolina you will obey your orders and stand down!' the director yelled sounding equally irritated.

" I'd like to see you try and stop me!" Carolina shouted.

"Look at that the control freak wants to get someone killed, your pathetic Carolina". Texas said getting pissed

"Shut up! Texas you think your so good I'll prove to you I'm better right now!" Carolina shouted moving to attack her.

"Enough agent Carolina stand down now if you want a chance to kill C.T so bad we will put you on standby but Texas is leading the team and that's that, understood." The director yelled as the consular moved to pull her away from Texas.

"Erg FINE!" Carolina yelled as she stormed out of the room and back to her room.

"Thank you agent Texas, do you know what the mission is?" he asked.

"Assault the leader's hideout and eliminate C.T and the leader sir." Texas responded.

"good now head down to the hanger and tell the others about the change and get ready for the mission." he said as Texas left for the hanger bay.

* * *

Hanger bay, Texas POV

"All right everyone gather around." Texas said as she walked into the hanger bay quick to draw attention from her fellow freelancers. "Now I know that you all must have questions about where Carolina is so here's your answer, due to issues with Carolina's mental health, I will temporally be taking her place on the mission now I assume you know what the mission is correct?"

Texas asked looking over her ally's helmets looking for some sort of reaction. " Is they're a chance of Carolina joining partway through the mission?" York asked nervously.

"Carolina has been placed on standby in case shit hits the fan down there, okay." Texas said flatly.

"Oh, alright then." York said sounding upset.

"Anything else everybody?" She asked seeing them each look around as Maine shook his head no. "No questions, alright then everyone on the pelican." Texas said as she boarded the pelican followed by Maine, Washington, York, Florida, and the twins.

"Agent Texas, I'm 479er, the director told me about the change to save you time, you can sit over there." she said as she gestured to the chair Carolina usually sat in.

"All right if you say so." Texas said as she took her seat in the chair as 479er took off from the hanger bay to the Bone Yard to confront the leader and C.T, unaware that someone was watching take off, some one was very angry.

* * *

Hanger bay, Carolina POV

She was standing there as they were leaving, watching as they each got on the pelican, her eyes lingered on York, imaging one of his conversation's to Delta as her thought focused on delta she thought of how his logic would work perfectly with her and Sigma's ambition as she felt her vision and amour turn fire red, like sigma. she pondered this as she went to her room, knowing that they wouldn't arrive for a few hours, using them to get some sleep she desperately needed to remain focused.

"Sigma wake me up when they reach the Bone yard, I want to be on the bridge when they arrive." She asked getting undressed after she locked the door.

"Vey well I will wake you when they reach their destination." he said as she lied down and closed her eyes as Sigma went into her A.I slot.

* * *

?

"Where am I?" Carolina asked as she looked around and saw she was not in her room, the room was nothing more than four walls painted white with no windows and no doors. " What is this?" she asked herself confused as to why she was trapped her.

"Do you want to feel powerful agent Carolina, do you?" A voice said as an unknown figure came up behind her.

"Powerful, what are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"You know that you want to feel powerful agent Carolina, don't deny it." the figure said holding out his hand. "Take my hand agent Carolina, take my hand and you will feel power beyond your wildest dreams."

"What, no stay the hell away from me!" Carolina said backing away from the figure.

"It is only a matter of time before you yield agent Carolina." The figure said as he faded away as Carolina started to lose conciseness.

* * *

Carolina's room, Carolina POV

Carolina woke as sigma greeted her. "Agent Carolina did you sleep well?"

"No sigma I didn't sleep well, but thanks for asking." She said getting dressed to head to the bridge.

"Do you fell important Carolina?" Sigma asked as Carolina finished getting dressed.

"Truthfully Sigma I don't feel important, none of them give a shit about what I think or how I feel Sigma they just don't give a shit. Carolina said her anger boiling over.

"So why do you bother trying to save them?" Sigma asked as Carolina finished putting her helmet on

"It's my duty Sigma you can't just walk away from it." She said as she walked to the door to watch the mission.

END OF CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 6

Mother of invention, briefing room, Carolina POV

As Carolina walked into the bridge she felt the eyes of everyone in there turn on her "What the fuck do you think your looking at people." she said in anger as everyone went back to work. "that's what I thought." She said walking up next to the Consular.

"Agent Carolina, how are you feeling?" He asked as she stopped next to him.

"None of your business, Consular." Carolina replied annoyed "Has the mission begun yet?" She asked

"The Mission just started a few minutes ago Carolina." The Consular said brushing her comment aside. "I assume that you won't change your mind about going on the mission?" The Consular asked her.

"Not in then slightest, Consular." She said snapping at him.

"Very well then if that is what you want I will not interfere, but I must warn you of what might happen." The consular said warily.

"How about you do your job and I do mine, alright Consular." Carolina said venom in her voice.

"You know that you don't have to snap at me agent Carolina." The Consular said biting back.

"Why don't you just shut up Consular, before I shut it, permanently." Carolina said as the consular took her advice and stopped talking.

"This is agent Washington at the bone yard we need an assistance drop over." Wash's voice sounded over the speaker like it was a godsend.

"Well that's my cue Consular, goodbye." Carolina said as she turned tail and left before the Consular. "Sigma what do you expect when we get down there?" She said as they started walking towards the drop area.

"Seeing as the battle just started and it was Wash who called for backup I would expect near full strength." Sigma said as she reached the drop pod.

"Good to know Sigma, good to know." Carolina said as she got into a pod to be dropped into the battle below.

* * *

Bone yard, Carolina POV

No sooner had she dropped to the battle had she landed as the door opened she stepped out laying her eyes on one of the rebels recognizing him as the one who had tried to shoot Maine. "Isn't that the guy who tried to shoot Maine?" Sigma said mockingly asking.

"Yeah That's him, that's the fucker who tried to shoot him." She confirmed in anger

"Well then Carolina, sic him." Sigma barked as she took off quickly killing the insurrectionist's allies and before briefly fighting the sleeveless soldier before breaking his arm and leg before shooting him in the head, killing him instantly. Her arrival had thrown off the resistance as the freelancer's began routing their enemies with Maine joining her on the balcony.

"Your welcome." She said as Maine saw the dead solider growling in appreciation before they turned back to the other soldiers on the balcony with them. "Maine you get the one with the robotic arm, I'll get the one next to him." Maine grunted in agreement moving to fight him while she went to fight the female solider eventually knocking her off the side of the building while Maine sliced of the robotic arm of the soldier he was fighting knocking him back. Seeing and opportunity to finish him off she moved behind him and snapped his neck.

"Agent Carolina the insurrectionist you were fighting appears to be in trouble." Sigma said looking at the female insurrectionist who was holding on to the side of the ledge she had knocked her over.

"I see her, hey Maine grab that arm I have an idea." She said as Maine grunted in agreement who proceeded to grab the arm and held it out to the insurrectionist who then grabbed it.

"Have fun in hell." Carolina said as she shot the female solider with a shotgun she had grabbed earlier turning her head in a pulpy mass. "Come on Maine let's go get the leader and C.T." She said as she took of toward the Command building with Maine in tow.

* * *

Outside the Insurrectionist command room, Texas POV

"It was to much to hope that you would have been held up by the mini guns wasn't it?" Texas asked as Carolina ran up to the other side of the door irritated that she caught up so quickly.

"Your damn right it was, what about you, bit off more than you could chew." Carolina said, venom in her voice.

"No way in without alerting them don't you think if there was I would have taken it?" Texas asked in anger.

"What your A.I a one trick pony, Sigma do you see any alternate routes into this room?" Asked Carolina sounding smug.

"The air ducks are the only way in without them detecting you and Texas, agent Carolina." Said Sigma equally smug about the whole situation.

"You coming or do you want to stay here why'll I do all the work?" Carolina said.

"Right behind you Carolina." said Texas swallowing the bile in her throat.

* * *

Inside the command room, Texas POV

"Were not leaving without them." A male voice said as they approached the main room.

"They're probably already dead and if we don't leave we will be to!" A female voice probably C.T's voice.

"Such a shame because you won't be leaving her alive anyway." Carolina said as she dropped down Texas following suit drooping down after her.

"Well look who it is, the Director's attack dog and little miss perfect." C.T. said with venom in her voice.

"Attack dog, C.T. you insult me." Tex said irritated at comment.

"Don't make this any easier on me C.T., give up now and I'll give you a quick death." pulling out her gun on her and the leader.

"No thanks, I don't take orders from sociopaths." C.T. said pointing to Carolina.

"Fuck this." Carolina said as she shot C.T. who fell backwards but then disappeared as the leader exclaimed in shock. "Nice try C.T. but no luck for you." Carolina said who turned around and smacked at the cloaked C.T. sending her to the ground.

"Ugh, what the hell is this?" C.T said as she fell on her back, Carolina standing over her with a knife in her hand.

"Maybe next time you won't betray you allies, oops there won't be a next time you BITCH!" she yelled as she jumped on to C.T. Stabbing her in the chest.

"Argh!" C.T yelled in pain as the went through her armor into her chest.

"Good bye C.T. see you in hell!" Carolina yelled as she grabbed C.T. and threw her at the leader who fell backwards into an open escape pod which took off when they fell in there.

"Damn it Carolina you let them get away!" Tex yelled as she ran to the closed door.

"I think you have more to be worried about Texas." Carolina said as Tex turned around to see Carolina's shotgun leveled at her face.

"What the hell are you doing Carolina." Tex asked as Carolina's finger leveled on the trigger.

"Ending your little streak Texas." Carolina said emotionless.

"Carolina what are you doing?" York asked as he walked in on the scene.

"Nothing York." Carolina eventually responded before pulling the shotgun away from Texas who quickly walked away from the both of them.

"I don't know what happened in here but you need to get a hold of yourself." York said as Carolina walked past him.

"Mind your own damn business or YOU WILL regret it." She said as she walked away from York not hearing his response.

* * *

Carolina POV

"I should have just pulled the trigger." Carolina said as she made her way outside

"There is a way of getting around things and shooting her wasn't it." Sigma responded

"Do you have any suggestions Sigma?" She asked

"The other A.I's, if we took them you would become so powerful nothing could stop you." He said

"I will have to think about that Sigma." Carolina said as they boarded the pelican."

"That is all I ask agent Carolina." Sigma said as he grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

Mother of Invention, Bridge ,Carolina POV

"I hope you have a decent explanation for your actions agent Carolina, because of you the leader got away." The Director said clearly angry, "And holding a fellow agent at gunpoint, your lucky I'm not kicking you off the team Carolina." The Director finished.

"I don't have to explain any of my actions to you, Director. Carolina responded looking away from him.

"What did you just say to me." The Director said through gritted teeth.

"You heard me I don't need to explain my actions and you have no right to discuss them." Carolina said turning to look at him.

"How do I have no right to discuss the actions of one of MY agents Carolina!" He said yelling at her.

"Really you need to be told why, when York lost his eye you did nothing, when we were on the sarcophagus raid you send that BITCH without telling us, and you failed to see C.T's betrayal leaving her to give information on OUR operations so unless you can fix YOUR fuck ups shut your mouth GOODBYE!" Carolina screamed as she left the bridge leaving the Director flabbergasted.

* * *

Mess hall, Carolina POV

The heads of Washington, North, South, York and Wyoming turned to Carolina as she walked into the Mess still pissed about her discussion with the Director. "If you don't want to lose a finger I suggest you look away before I get really mad." She said as she got a tray and sat down at a different table and started eating.

"Did you hear about Maine, Carolina?" North asked looking her way while everyone else kept eating.

"No, what about him?" She asked curiously.

"His implantation just finished he wants to test out his A.I's Eta and Iota, so he's going up against Texas the Director won't know about it want to watch with us?" South asked grinning at the idea.

Sounds like a good way to piss off the Director. Carolina thought and decided to join, "All right when's the match?" she asked.

"It's at three o' clock, it'll be interesting to see if two A.I.'s make a difference." York said interested in the idea.

"Logically speaking the possibility of an additional A.I. helping an agents performance are very slim." Delta spoke up at the idea.

"Personally I don't care whether it makes a difference I just want to see how Maine does against Tex." South said.

"Well guys, shouldn't we at least let the Director know about this." Wash said trying to caution the others.

"And what, let the Director shut down the match before it even begins? Fuck no, if you don't want to get in trouble don't join us alright Wash." South responded shutting him up before he could continue further.

"No I'll be there I'm just worried that's all." Wash said reassuring her.

"Good we would be disappointed if you didn't show up." South said smiling

"So anyway, three o' clock right?" Carolina asked double checking

"That's right, so see you there." York said as Carolina finished eating.

"yeah I'll be there." She said as she got up and walked out of the mess.

* * *

Training room, Carolina POV

"So who do you think will win the match?" South asked as the other freelancers were gathering around the observation deck.

"My money's on Maine he's bigger than Tex." Wash said as he walked over to the window.

"Just because someone is bigger it doesn't mean they are more likely to win Wash." North said looking at Wash annoyed.

"I don't really care who wins." Carolina said looking out to the training floor focusing on Maine and York who were standing on thee opposite of Tex.

"Then why are you here Carolina?" South asked confused.

"I'm... observing." Carolina said vaguely.

"What's that supposed to mean?" North asked also confused her answer.

"My reason's are my own you two, back off." Carolina said snapping at them.

"Okay no need to snap Carolina." South said stepping back as York walked in finished with his conversation with Maine.

"How's everything going guy's?" He asked as he walked in.

"Not much, the match about to begin?" North asked moving the conversation forward.

"Yeah just about, come on." York said walking over to the window as Maine and Texas started sprinting toward each other.

"What is going on I didn't authorize a match." The Director said walking into the observation deck, "Oh no Allison!" He suddenly said as he ran towards the glass slamming his hands against it.

* * *

Wash POV

"Oh no Allison" was what Wash heard as he turned and saw the Director slamming his hand against the glass.

"ARGGH!" was what Wash heard who turned and saw North, York and Wyoming gripping their heads in pain and kneeling on the floor.

"NORTH!" South yelled and got down next to him trying to get him to calm down

"What the fuck is going on here?" Wash heard Tex yell who turned to look out the window and saw Maine also on the ground gripping his had in pain

"Jesus what is going on here?" He said as he turned and saw Carolina Smashing her hands against the glass in some kind of berserk rage.

"Carolina!" York who had recovered yelled in fear as he got down next to Carolina who had passed out from the pain. "Come on Carolina wake up!" York yelled panicking.

"Agents Wash and South, Make sure those affected get to the med bay for treatment". The Director who had regained his composure said as he left the room leaving the unaffected agents speechless.

"Come on Wash let's get Maine and Carolina to the med bay." South said who turned to the window and saw that Tex had knocked out Maine.

"yeah, got it." Wash responded who turned to the com system to begin coordinating the medical teams to get Maine and Carolina.

END OF CHAPTER


	8. Chapter 8

Mother of Invention Med bay North POV

North stood alone in the med bay not moving when the door opened to reveal Tex who walked over next to him remaining quiet as they stood next to each other not saying a word. "So how are they doing?" Tex asked breaking the silence.

"Well the doctors say that Maine is in a coma from how hard you punched him and Carolina is having intense dreams but she is conscious, though they can't wake her up." North said not looking at her.

"I didn't want Maine to suffer." Tex said getting defensive before asking, "and what the hell happened with Carolina?"

"I don't blame you for what happened to Maine. North said causing Tex to relax, "As for Carolina, when our A.I's went berserk, Carolina fell on her knees and started banging on the glass before she fell unconscious." He finished turning to look at Tex.

"Christ, do you think Sigma knocked her out." Tex asked.

"Maybe, but I doubt it's for noble intentions with how he's being around us." North said looking at Tex.

"Has Carolina said anything about this, she doesn't seem like the one to hide stuff from you guy's." Tex said turning to North.

"Believe me, we tried to ask her about it repeatedly but whenever we do she gets defensive and violent, lashing out at us, even York." North said.

"It's really that bad with her, has the Director done anything about it?" Tex asked.

"No he hasn't it's like he doesn't even care what happens to her." North said before continuing, "We've even petitioned to have Sigma removed but the Director won't have any of it." He said.

"Really, well shit, and Wash's implantation is tomorrow to." Tex said causing North to do a double take.

"Your kidding right after what has happened, there just dragging us along aren't they?" North asked turning back to Maine and Carolina.

"Seems like that anyway I should split before the others show up, later North." Tex said as she turned to leave.

"Wait Tex what's been going on with you lately?" North asked before Tex could leave.

"Between you and me I've been pulling Omega, but don't tell anyone or I'll know got it." Tex said as she left North in the med bay alone.

?

Carolina wakes as she looks around and see's a padded room on all with no window's and doors. "Do you want to feel powerful agent Carolina?" A voice asks as she falls to her knee's in pain and anguish. "Do you?" The voice asks again as the pain increase's tenfold.

"Yes! I want to feel powerful. " Carolina shouts as the pain gets to be to much to bear.

"Then take my hand." the voice say's as a shadow hand appears in front of her offering itself to her. Carolina takes the hand as the pain fades away causing her to sigh in relief. "Thank you." She says as she begins to feel drowsy.

"You are mine now agent Carolina." the voice say's as she falls unconscious.

Med bay Carolina POV

"She's coming around now, prepare sedatives in case she goes berserk." one of the medics say's as she regains conscious.

"Agent Carolina how are you feeling?" the lead medic say's as she starts to sit up.

"I'm fine." Carolina say's as she starts to stand up causing the medics to stand back.

"You really should stay so we can-" The medic say's before being interrupted by Carolina.

"I'm not going to be examined by anyone and good luck trying to stop me from leaving." She say's with venom in in her voice as she plows past the medics before they can sedate her. "Sigma can I speak to you for a moment?" She say's as she enters her quarter's locking the door behind her.

"What do you need to talk to me about agent Carolina?" Sigma asked as he appeared from her armor.

"Tell me about that plan of yours, the one about using the other A.I.s to beat Texas." Carolina said as she started looking at herself in the mirror.

"Gladly agent Carolina, I pleased to see that you see the benefits of my plan." Sigma said as he began to detail his plan to her with Carolina listening intently.

END OF CHAPTER

P.S. this was the last chapter I had been working on before I had to replace my computer so if there any mistakes in this chapter (actually the whole story as well as all of my active ones but this one in particular.) please inform me so I can make edits. also PLEASE post whatever your thoughts, criticisms, or praise are, I can only get better if i get feedback.


End file.
